Woodland Dwellers Wiki:Coding Guide
Introduction Next > First things first, you need to be on the correct editor. #On the top right corner, you should see your profile picture, hover your mouse over it #A drop-down menu should appear, click My preferences #At the top of you should see a row of tabs, beginning with My Info, click #Set your preferred editor as "Classic rich-text editor (where available)" #Deselect any of the check-boxes #Once you edit a page, click the Source tab, then begin coding Wikitext < Prev | Next > "Wikitext, also known as Wiki markup or Wikicode, consists of the syntax and keywords used by the MediaWiki software to format a page." —Wikipedia "The MediaWiki software, which drives Wikipedia, allows the use of a subset of HTML5 elements, or tags and their attributes, for presentation formatting. But most HTML can be included by using equivalent wiki markup or templates; these are generally preferred within articles, as they are sometimes simpler for most editors and less intrusive in the editing window; but Wikipedia's Manual of Style recommends their use in certain cases. And HTML is useful outside of articles, for example for formatting within templates." —Wikipedia Formatted Text < Prev | Next > "Formatted text, styled text, or rich text, as opposed to plain text, has styling information beyond the minimum of semantic elements: colours, styles (boldface, italic), sizes, and special features in HTML (such as hyperlinks)." —Wikipedia Bold Text Wikitext #'Text' HTML #Text #Text Italic/Oblique Text Wikitext #''Text'' HTML #Text #Text #Text #Text Note: Oblique & italic are different, however, they do not appear as such on the Wikia Underlined Text HTML #Text #Text Note: black can be changed to any color you desire e.g. white or #fff, or it can be removed (which in result, will make it whatever color the text is) Alternate Underlined Text HTML #Text #Text #Text Note: black can be changed to any color you desire e.g. white or #fff, or it can be removed (which in result, will make it whatever color the text is) Strikethrough Text HTML #Text # Text #Text Small Text HTML #Text Makes text really really small! Superscript Text HTML #Text Makes text rise up a bit! Subscript Text HTML #Text Makes text go down a bit! Big Text HTML #Text Normal Big Headers < Prev | Next > Heading 1 Wikitext #=Text= HTML # Text Heading 2 Wikitext # Text HTML # Text Heading 3 Wikitext # Text HTML # Text Heading 4 Wikitext # Text HTML # Text Heading 5 Wikitext # Text HTML # Text Heading 6 Wikitext # =Text = HTML # Text Colors < Prev | Next > Colored Text You can color text three different ways... Color Name #Text #Text Hex Code #Text #Text Decimal Color Code (RGB) #Text Borders < Prev | Next > This is a solid border! Your text goes here! This is a double border! Your text goes here! This is a dashed border! Your text goes here! This is a dotted border! Your text goes here! This is an outset border! Your text goes here! This is an inset ''' border! Your text goes here! This is a '''groove border! Your text goes here! This is a ridge border! Your text goes here! This is a box-shadow border! Your text goes here! This is a box-shadow: inset border! Your text goes here! 5px can be changed to another measurement, such as 2px, 5pt, or 1em. The same applies to the color, yellowgreen, it can be changed as well. Some other things it can be changed to include #fff, green, or rgb(154,205,50). Gradient Header < Prev | Next > Header Header Header The Quick Brown Fox Jumps Over the Lazy Dog Header Header Please note that you can add percents & remove them to your liking! Same with the colors! Category:Wiki Subpages